To Get What You Want You Have To Lose What You Hav
by Alucard27
Summary: A man comes into the sisters lives in an awkward way that has them questioning his true motives.  Despite his sincerity and kindness, may be a bigger threat than they have ever known and hold the key to finally destroying them.


Hey guys its me again with a new story and yes I put myself in it again. I find it fun and inspirational that way, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ah...uh this hurts like a bitch."<p>

"Shawn, Shawn come on stay with me, I'm gonna go get the book and..."

"Paige... it won't do any good, he's the only one who can reverse this wound." He says holding his stomach where he was stabbed.

"Well I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you die, not after all we've been through." She says sadly

He touches her left cheek. "Sweetie it's ok, I won't let a little thing like this keep us apart after he's dead the spell will break. If there's one thing I've learned its that nothing is ever permanent in this reality, not even death." He says wincing in pain. Paige looks at him with a forced smile and tears flowing down her face.

"You're really brave and upbeat, you know that?"

"A lot braver than when I first got here and faced my first demon huh." He says smiling

"Yeah." She says laughing a little.

" need to tell you something, something that I've been afraid to say for a while. I..I love you, more than I ever thought possible, even before I meet you and got to know the real you."

She looks at him a little surprised but totally happy. "Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and I had given up on love a long time ago."

She just smiles. So like him. "Wanna hear a secret, I love you too. I think that I've been waiting for you my whole life, I just didn't realize it until recently after our fight."

They both smile and stare longingly at each other. She leans down down and they share a long passionate kiss, knowing that it would be there last.

"Wow that was intense! I should have told you sooner."

Yes you should have you big dummy but I should have too .

He tries to sit up in the bed. "You need to go and help your sisters especially Piper she needs you."

"I can't just leave you here all alone."

"Paige please consider it a last request from a man who loves you more than anything."

She simply nods and stands up still holding his hand. She knew that he was right and didn't want to argue.

"Don't forget me."

"Not possible, I will find a way to save you or bring you back."

"That's my girl." he says smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He squeezes her hand, closes his eyes, and his body goes limp. Her eyes become wide and she bends over him shaking him to wake up.

"Come on wake up, please wake up, I can't lose you, not now! Please don't leave me here all alone!" She starts crying uncontrollably on his chest. "Nooooo!"

Paige sits up quickly in her bed trying to catch her breath. This was the 4th time this week she's had the same dream. It felt so real, she could feel the tears flowing down her face, the warm and gentle touch of his hand, and the passion of the kiss they shared. The feelings she had for him were so genuine and strong that it scared her, to have these feelings for someone she had never even met. She thought it was her mind trying to help her cope with breaking up with Richard and his obsession with magic. After the whole genie incident she had had enough and decided the best way to help him was to bind his powers and not to be around him. Because it wasn't fair to him or her. She got up and headed downstairs to get some much needed coffee and breakfast, she didn't have to be at Magic School today and decided to hang out at home.

"Morning sleepyhead." Piper says

"Morning." Paige says yawning

"You look terrible, another bad dream?" Piper ask

"Yeah the same one, I wish I knew what it means."

"Maybe you should talk to Leo, he may be able to give you some insight."

"Think I just might, so what are your plans for today?"

"Taking my little man to a birthday party then swing by the club to check on things. You're more than welcome to come."

"Thats ok gonna stay at home and maybe go out later"

Paige decided to go out shopping, she didn't feel like staying at home and feeling more depressed than she already was. She felt like she would never find anyone who she could truly be with and not be freaked out her being a witch. She thought she had that with Richard and previously with Glenn but both ended in disaster. She had lunch and did some shopping but nothing seemed to look good, why buy anything when she didn't have anyone to wear it for.

She ended up at Golden Gate Park, sat down on a bench, and stared out at the water.

"Why can't I find someone to love me for myself, don't I deserve that?" She says stating to cry.

"Please send me someone who will love me for me!" she says

As soon as she says that a there's a big gust of wind she stands up keeping the hair out of her face when a portal opens up and a man comes flying out of it smoking and slightly on fire. She runs over and pats him down. He was a young black man, with a full beard and a small fro. His clothes were dingy and dirty with charred patches from being on fire. He opens his eyes and she is pleased because she thought that he might be dead.

"Paige is that you, its so good to see you again." He says and then passes out.

"Hello." Piper says

"Piper I need you to come to the hospital right away, its an emergency!" Paige says in a panic

"Why what happened?" She ask

"I can't talk about it over the phone just please hurry."

"Alright I'm on my way." She hangs up and calls for Chris.

"Chris!" He then orbs in.

"Yeah Piper."

"Can you watch Wyatt for a while, I need to go to the hospital, Paige called and said for me to meet her there."

"Did she say why?"

"No but she sounded frantic and scared."

"Ok then just let us know what's going on later."

"I will thanks." Then she grabs her purse and heads out the door.

"I wonder if this has to do with the magical disturbance I detected earlier, could this be what I've been waiting for? Is he finally here?

Piper walks into the hospital lobby looking around for Paige when she spots her pacing back and forth and walks over to her.

"Paige?"

"Oh Piper I'm so glad you came, I didn't know who else to call!" She says giving her a hug and leading her to a corner where they can't be heard.

"Paige calm down now what happened?"

"I was at Golden Gate Park when this a portal opened up and this guy came flying out of it on fire."

"Wait, wait , wait. Some guy fell out of the sky on fire, did you check to see if he had wings made of wax." She says with a smile

"Its not funny Piper, he was badly hurt and I was so scared that he might be dead because I couldn't find a pulse. But then he opened his eyes, looked directly at me put his hand on my cheek and said. "It's good to see you again Paige." and passed out again"

"He knew you? Do you know him?"

"No but when I looked into his eyes they seemed familiar to me then I got this feeling in my gut that I just can't explain." Paige looked distant for a moment replaying the events and her feelings in her head.

Then she snapped out of it.

"I called Darryl, so he's taken over the case, he's in there right now with the nurse."

Ok Paige I'm sorry, well he appeared to you for a reason so he does need our hope. Lets go see him.

They go to his room and walk in to see Darryl talking to the nurse. They finish their conversation and the nurse leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

"So how is he?" Paige ask

"Hi Piper. Well he's out of critical condition he has a mild concussion, 3 broken ribs, and 1st degree burns on his arms, legs, and chest but hopefully the doctors say he will make a complete recovery in a few months."

"Thats good to hear." She says happily

"The doctor said his injuries are those of a car crash victim but you said that he fell out of the sky on fire."

"Thats right."

"Ok but its not like I can actually put that into my report, don't worry I'll just make something up."

"What will happen to him if you can't find any relatives" Paige ask

"Unfortunately will be sent to a homeless shelter after he has recovered"

"That doesn't seem fair, Piper can't he just come home with us?" Paige ask almost pleading

"Are you serious, we don't know anything about this guy. He could be a demon in disguise or worse some psycho!" Piper says

"But Piper I don't sense any evil from him and I promise to keep an eye on him. I don't know why but I can't just abandon him." She says giving her a sad look.

"Fine he can stay. Is it possible Darryl?" Piper ask

"Yeah sure thats not a problem, he'll discharged into your care in the morning. But when he wakes up he and Paige will need to give me a statement about what happened."

"Ok thanks a lot Darryl." Paige says

"No prob I'll call you later then." They say their goodbyes and he leaves the room.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, I just feel strongly that we need to help him."

"Thats ok, you have strong instincts that I have come to trust. I just hope you know what you're doing. I have to call Chris and Phoebe to let them know what's going on and that we will have a guest for a while. Do you want me to wait with you until he wakes up?"

"No thats ok you go home, I'll be ok alone besides it's my day off anyways."

"Alright then hun I'll see you in the morning call if you need anything." Piper says and then leaves.

Paige walks over to him and touches his face while studying it for a bit. Despite his rough exterior he seemed gentle and warming, she smiles at him. She doesn't know why but she gets a calming and happy feeling from him then she had a pain deep in her stomach. She decided to sit down in the chair next to his bed to try and get over the feeling, she watched him sleeping and then fell asleep herself.


End file.
